


Remember, We Are Yours and You Ours

by tealdrops



Category: AB6IX (Band), MAGNUM (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeonwoong is precious, Not Beta Read, ProteCT HIM PLEASE, Silver Boys - Freeform, The Silver Boys are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: Jeonwoong remembers a lot of things. But not all of them are the right memories.





	Remember, We Are Yours and You Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Jeon Woong had me whipped. He is so precious. And I made this fic because i was inspired by this fic titled Of Three Hearts and Rainstorms by FrenchBlue32 and so i made one but this is like Jeon Woong's point of view.

Jeonwoong doesn’t remember his walk home. He got a loving headlock from a very sweaty Woojin. He blew a playful kiss to Daehwi and remembered an actual kiss to the cheek from Donghyun. He remembered making a promise with Youngmin about coming home before midnight. He remembered staying late to practice, remembered the way the loud beats reverberates through the walls, remembered to turn off the lights in the practice room, remembered taking a quick shower at the gym. He also remembered saying goodbye to the remaining staffs working late nights in the office. 

 

But he can’t remember how he gets back into the dorms. He knows he walks, the soreness deep in his bones tells him that, but he can’t remember anything from his walk home. 

 

He did remembered sending off Yedam, Jihoon, and Doyoung home. He remembered Midam walking beside him as they started their trek home. He also remembered how inappropriately loud Hyunsuk and Junkyu were at midnight in a neighbourhood full of sleeping people. He remembered Seunghun who pulled Raesung away from the middle of the road because he thought it was a good idea to pose on it because there was no car around. He remembered Byounggon who shook with mirth as he pulled Noa along with him to join the mess that is Junkyu and Hyunsuk. He remembered so much yet he felt so unbelievably empty. 

 

He remembered stopping by a chicken restaurant near their home. Remembered pushing the kids outside and only bringing Midam and Seunghun in to help order as he told Byounggun to watch the others. Remembered the movie they watched together on the living room because practice ended before midnight, no one had school and indignant shouts of ‘I’m not tired!’ when Jeonwoong and Midam told them to get some sleep. He remembered everything, so why did everything looked wrong?

 

He knows the dorm password. Of course he does. He lives here now. His number is wrong. Or is it his memories that are at fault. 

 

Jeonwoong remembers. He doesn’t forget. But he doesn’t now. 

 

He remembered practicing. He remembered getting called to leave the practice room. He remembered the ride to the upper floors. The dread filling his gut because he knew what was coming. He was doing great, wasn’t he? Everybody told him he did great. Byounggon told him he did great. Midam and Raesung patted him and told him he worked hard. Junkyu shook with excitement because their group dance went very well. Yedam and Hyunsuk cuddled him because he sounded good. Seunghun pulled him close after a job well done. Jihoon and Doyoung danced around him.So why was he shaking so much? 

 

He remembered everything. 

 

He remembered the cold words. He remembered being told he was great. But he was also reminded that wasn’t enough. He wasn’t great. He wasn’t cut for it. Jeonwoong was told he wasn’t enough. Jeonwoong wasn’t enough, and he would never be enough. Not for him, and not for his friends. Jeonwoong had big dreams, but his efforts wasn’t enough. Big hopes, but his hard work will never be enough. 

 

He remembered the next few days with vivid colours. He remembered saying goodbye. And more goodbyes.He remembered packing his things, and hesitant hands that were helping him. He remembered shedding his tears. He remembered tears being shed, for him. He remembered being held by shaking arms, he remembered holding them back, as tight as he could and as much as his shaking hands allowed. He remembered the somber ride down in the elevator. 

 

He also remembered telling himself that this wasn’t the first time. This was not out of the ordinary, everything’s fine. Getting cut wasn’t a first for him. But it is the first time he was ripped away, not from his friends, no. They were more than that. He remembered getting ripped away from his brothers. From Midam, Byounggun, Seunghun, Hyunsuk, Raesung, Junkyu, Jihoon, Yedam, and Doyoung. 

 

He remembered how painful it was. Remembered feeling lost. Remembered feeling empty. Remembered feeling absolutely alone. He was alone. Jeonwoong was alone. 

 

Jeonwoong is alone. Nobody came to get him. Jeonwoong is alone and has breathing always been this hard? Jenwoong can’t breath. 

 

Jeonwoong doesn’t hear it, because his heart is pounding in his ears, but somebody opened the door for him. He’s pressing all the wrong buttons and the door won’t open, so someone from inside peeked outside and opened it for him. But Jeonwoong isn’t breathing right so he is pulled inside and there are hands all over him. Jeonwoong doesn’t remember, but his hands flails at empty air, and someone took it. Jeonwoong doesn’t feel it, but someone is pressing him close to warm chest, he doesn’t remember, but he’s forcing out a breath he took that got stuck in his throat onto someone’s collar bones.

 

Jeonwoong doesn’t remember how he got here, but he’s here. Jeonwoong can’t see, there’s a shadow closing in his vision. Jeonwoong can’t feel anything. 

 

Jeonwoong finally hears when the blood pounding in his hears quieted down, Daehwi screams for Youngmin. He hears rushed footsteps and Youngmin panicked yells for his name. Jeonwoong finally sees the collarbones his head is leaning into, and when he peers up, he saw Donghyun, his eyes full of concern, Jeonwoong sees the thin layer of water pooling on his eyes. Jeonwoong finally feels and he connected the hands holding him tight to a pair of muscular arms, Woojin is holding him tight. He’s not shaking, but Jeonwoong is, and Woojin is holding him through it. 

 

His breathing is stuck again, but now Youngmin is holding his face. Youngmin tilts Jeonwoong head slightly and forces him to breath. They are all holding him, so Jeonwoong breathes, albeit hardly. Jeonwong feels his own tears on his cheeks and he chokes. He remembers coughing and there are hands on his chest and on his back. 

 

They crowd around him and Jeonwoong doesn’t mind. When Jeonwoong is no longer coughing, he breathes more easily. He still shakes, he knows because Woojin shushes him and straightens his stiff fingers. He’s sitting on Donghyun’s lap, he knows, because Donghyun shrugs him closer to lean more on his chest. He’s calming down, he knows, because Youngmin is not caging his face anymore, and instead strokes his bangs back. He’s coherent now, he knows, because he finally took a sip of the water Daehwi fetches him in the middle of his panic attack. 

 

Jeonwoong doesn’t remember, but they let him know that Jeonwoong is so precious. Apparently, he mumbles, and they hear everything. They let him know, that they need him so much, that nobody is going to take Jeonwoong away from them. 

 

Jeonwoong doesn’t remember much about his attack, but he remembers Woojin telling him he was enough. He remembers Daehwi sniffling and through hoarse voice full of tears telling Jeonwoong that he works hard and he is very thankful. Remembers Youngmin telling him he was enough, more than enough, so much more than they ever expected him to be. Donghyun tells him he will never be alone. It buzzes in his ears.

 

Jeonwoong doesn’t remember much after that. He remembers closing his eyes because he’s exhausted. 

 

Jeonwoong misses the sombre mood after he falls asleep. Misses the sad look everybody exchanges as Youngmin asks Woojin and Daehwi to collect mattresses and blankets, misses the tear Donghyun finally let out and Youngmin brushing them away before Woojin who’s bounding back to the living room sees as they laid him down gently on a mattresses strewn all over. Misses the way Woojin slips beside him to cradle him into his chest, and declares he will never let him go. Misses Youngmin assuring Daehwi that he will not let anyone take Jeonwoong away from them. Misses Donghyun slipping behind him to hold onto his hand as he whispers how much they love him and how much more he is than enough for them. Jeonwoong misses it all, but they are all holding onto him that night.

 

Jeonwoong wakes up, feeling more well rested after a very long time. His heart feels empty, despite all the hands and bodies tangled around him. He cranes his head up, and Woojin is staring right back at him. He wiggles around to look at the source of warmth on his back, and Donghyun blearily stares right back at him. Youngmin and Daehwi are on the sofa, looking down at him with smile on both their faces. Jeonwoong finally smiles.

 

“We need you. AB6IX needs you.” Woojin says. So sudden that Jeonwoong jerks in his hold. Woojin curls his arm tighter around him. “You work so hard. You are so loved.” he continues. Jeonwoong feels hot all over, his eyes stings.

 

“You are more than enough. You are perfect for us. You made us perfect.” Daehwi says from above him, his soft hands and lithe fingers reaching to tangle them in his hair. Jeonwoong sniffs and holds his breath. “Hyung, you complete us like no other. You are so precious.” Daehwi finishes, he sniffs too.

 

“You went through so much. You lost a family, but you gained us. We gained you, Woong-ah, and we will be your family too.” Youngmin says, and Jeonwoong released the breath he’s holding with a sob. “Open your heart, and you’ll see how wide we’ve opened ours the first time we asked for you.” Youngmin says as glides down the sofa to help Jeonwoong sit up, again, Jeonwoong couldn’t breathe, but this time, it’s different. 

 

“We will never let anyone take you away from us,” Donghyun said, as he curls an arm around Jeonwoong’s waist, tangling his arms between Woojin’s, “and us from you. You will never be alone again. You have us, and us you.” Jeonwoong sobs hard. 

 

Someone shushes him, and other hands are lightly patting his back. 

 

Jeonwoong feels loved. Maybe everything will be easier after this. Then again, he gains a family. A new one, and he’s trying hard to adjust. But he will be okay. For the first time in a very long time, loneliness slips away from his chest. Tangles of rough branches that caged his heart with insecurity crumbles down and new vines of love is holding onto it instead. He feels warmth, no longer cold from the anxiety of being left alone. 

It’s going to take a very long time to fix the cracks and to fill it up, but at least this time, his heart is no longer empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an ateez fic i have to finish? I absolutely do. But I wrote this in one sitting because i just don't have self control.


End file.
